marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Whip Wilson Vol 1 11
| Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Mark of the Whip! | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker1_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = Whip gets help from a young kid to round up the killer, Cabe Norris. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sheriff * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Duel in the Desert! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Whip is on the track of The Hawk, who has killed a prospector for two sacks of precious gold. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Last Ride | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Sheriff is taking four of the Collins gang to trial at the county seat by stage, but is expecting trouble on the way. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Antagonists: * Collins Gang Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Seal of Doom! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Dick Rockwell | Inker4_1 = Dick Rockwell | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Speed Larson is visited by his niece Mary Larson after the pair goes riding Mary leaves to ride into town. Speed is suddenly visited by Fred Krause a criminal he helped put into prison years ago. Krause has just recently gotten out of jail and asks to speak to Larson one-on-one. Larson muses about how nobody has found the fifty thousand dollars that Krause stole from the bank all those years ago. Krause asks Speed, a man of his honour, to hold a sealed envelope and promise not to open it until after he's dead, Speed agrees and takes the letter into his possession. Soon after Fred leaves two men come by and demand that Speed hand over the envelope. When Speed refuses to do so they tell him that Fred Krause has kidnapped his niece and demands it back. When he refuses further, they try to gun him down but the fighting sheriff is too much of a match for them and he easily bests them in a fight. He then learns that they are both ranch hands at Charlie Taylor's ranch and that they work with Fred Krause. With the two attackers locked up, Speed feels justified to open the envelope to see what is inside and is shocked by what he reads there. He rushes to Charlie Taylor's ranch and sneaks inside where he finds Fred Krause has been shot dead. He is then ambushed by Charlie Taylor and his men, but Speed Larson is faster at the draw and easily bests them and they surrender. Tying them up, Speed learns that Charlie was entrusted with the stolen money when Fred was sent to jail and spent it all. When Fred returned to collect it, Stephen plotted to kill him and when he learned that Fred had tipped Speed off to his impending murder with an envelope he kidnapped Speed's niece and sent me to collect it. With Charlie and his gang tied up, Speed frees Mary who is happy to see him. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = A Beast Roams the Range! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker5_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * | Notes = * Final issue of the series, title renamed The Gunhawk Vol 1 and resumes with the same numbering. * During this period, Atlas Comics was trying to make their earlier Timely Era western heroes sound more interesting by re-branding their names. As such Blaze Carson was renamed Speed Larson in this story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}